Going Camping
by Bookwrom
Summary: Cody, Zack, London, and Maddie go campong.


I made up a Suite life story. It's called going camping. In this Episode Maddie, London, Zack, and Cody go camping

Going Camping

As Maddie works London comes up to her and asks for one of her Magazine. As Maddie hands her one she say's London I need you to tell Mr.Moseby I can't work Saturday. London looks at here and say's why not. Then Maddie say's because I'm going camping with Zack and Cody. Then London say's why. Maddie then say's because camping fun. London then start to laugh and then she start to say good one Maddie camping fun yeah right. Maddie then say's London you wouldn't last a minute camping. London say's that's what you think. You know what I'll go camping with you. Maddie then say's fine but let's make it interesting. If you do survive a week end of camping. I loss and I'll have to do everything you as for one week. But if you loss, like you will. You will have to do everything I say for one week. London the say's your on. 

It was Saturday at 9:00 am in the morning and Maddie, Zack, and Cody were waited for London in the lobby of the hotel. Then Zack say's were is London it's getting late. Maddie say's she probably not even going to show up. Suddenly London comes out of the elevator. But with out knowing she there, Maddie start to say's I can't believe London think she can do and say what ever she wants. Last week her dad flew her to L.A. for failing her math test. But you know what this week end she will have to rough it. Cody then say's Maddie I really think you should. Maddie then cuts off Cody. And say London is so spoiled I got ground because I got a C- on my math test. I can't wait till I win. London will have to do everything I say. I am going to make here life miserable. Ok, not her life but for that week I will have control over everything she dose. Then she stops and looks at Cody and say's were you saying something. Cody then say's nothing, its just London's is right behind you. Maddie say's what! And turns around and see's London. Then London say's me spoiled you no what Maddie I'll go on your little camping trip just to prove that I can rough it. And to think I came down here to say I wasn't going to come. And instead of doing everything you wanted me to for a week. I was going to give you this 30000 dollar demon necklace. Maddie then looks at her and say's demon necklace. London then say's that right demon necklace. Maddie then starts to cry. London finally comes back down stairs. With her stuff and wearing these leather black boosts. Maddie looked at her and say's you do realize we will be walking a lot. London then say's so no matter were I go I have to look good. They finally made it out of the Tipton Hotel. It took them 2 hours to drive to the camp grounds. And another 1 hour till they found the right spot to set up camp. When they got there London started to compel. She said why did we have to walk so far, my new leather black boots are ruined. Maddie then said London I told you not to wear them. But you didn't listen did you. London then Looks at Maddie and say's did you say something. Maddie then say's never mind. Cody then say's as he look at his watch it's 3 a clock it's getting late. So we should we should start setting up camp and gathering wood for the fire. London then say's to Maddie where's the cabins. Maddie then say's to London there are no cabins. London say's we have to sleep out here on the gourd. Maddie say's were not sleeping on the ground. London then say's thank goodness. Maddie then say's were sleeping in tents. London say's we have to sleep out here were there's bug's, sake's, and bear's. Maddie then say's London there none of that stuff out here. But if you're so afraid you can go back to the Tipton. Then London say's as she takes' out her cell phone and try's to find a single, I can. Then Maddie say's yeah, go right a head go back to the Tipton. You'll just loss the bet. But who cares. London then puts her phone up and say's that's never gonna happen. I'm going stay out here and by tomorrow night you will have lost the bet. Maddie then looks at London and say's you want even get pass too night. As Maddie, Zack, and Cody set up camp London just sat there. Maddie say's to London as she's tries to putting up there tent. You could help. I am helping; Maddie then stop putting up the tent and argue with London for a couple of mite. About how she not helping. Until Zack say's he's hurray. Maddie turns to him and say's I bought some sandwiches. London laugh and say's sandwiches are for people who can't a ford to eat good food, like you. Maddie looks at London say's fine go to bed with out dinner. Next scene it's about 6 a o'clock and you see London, Zack, Cody, and Maddie all eating sandwiches. London say's I can't believe I'm eating this. Zack then say's come on its not that bad. Cody then say's it looks like its going to rain. Maddie say's ok we better get in are tents. Cody looks at Maddie and say's Maddie well when you and London were fighting you forgot to put up your tent. Maddie say's what! No, I remember I was putting up are tent and then I saw London doing nothing and then I stop. Maddie looks at London and say's great, because of you are tent isn't up. London then say's its not my flaunt. If you just let me do what do best this wouldn't have happen. Maddie then say's you were doing nothing. London say's that what I do best. Maddie then say's I can't believe this were going to get sucking wet. London then say's I can't get wet these pants are silk and I got the on sale. Maddie say's well then help me put the tent up. London then gets up and starts to help. Then it starts to rain. Maddie say's great. London say's my 450 dollars pants. Maddie looks at London and say's I thought you said there were on sale. London say's they were. London and Maddie then run and gets in to Zack's and Cody's tent. Maddie then say's great now were all stuck in one small little tent. London then say's I can't believe this, my pants are ruined I stuck in a small little tent. And I eat a sandwich. If I just did what I wanted to. I could be at home right now eating a lobster dinner. Maddie then say's you know you didn't have to come. London then say's I alone came because of that stupid bet and you said I was spoiled. Maddie then say's I alone said you were. Because you are I mean look at all the stuff you have. London then leaves the tent. Maddie looks at Zack at Cody and say's was I to hash. Zack and Cody then say's yeah, you were a little hash. Maddie then leave the tent. It is till raining she see London and say's I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said what I said. Maddie then starts to walk back to the tent. London then say's Maddie look at all the stuff I don't have I mean. I have a dad who's never around. I'm not smart. I don't even have real friends. 

Maddie then say's that's not true. I'm your friend. London and Maddie then huge. Maddie then say's to London can we get out of the rain now. London then say's yeah, Maddie then say's London I am really sorry for what I said. London then say's its ok, you're just jealous of me. In the next scene you see Maddie at the candy counter and London walks up to her and say's you know what Maddie I'm glad we forgot about that stupid bet. Also daddy's flying me out to Paris for the week. Maddie then say's great. London then start to leave then she turns around and say's it funny to think that if I never heard you call me spoiled. I would have never gone camping with you. And you would have had a 30000 dollar necklace. Maddie then say's yeah, really funny. 


End file.
